realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Frisland of Esfera
Based primarily on the Isle of Fris, the Kingdom of Frisland in the Realm of Esfera is a Human nation built around trade practices. While some who have interacted with Friss Merchants come back with good stories of their friendly nature, others speak sternly that their kind are not to be trusted. The color of Frisland is Orange, though its complete flag shows Blue on one side, Red and Blue on the other, and Orange in the middle. History The Isle of Fris was colonized by humans several times over the course of its history, first arriving from some unknown part of the pre-"civilized" world, then from Royaume, and then from Visilusia. These last two divided the entire island up in to colonies of their own, sometimes fighting over territory, though the natives were quick to create their own national identity on the Isle of Fris, and, at a time when both parent nations were concerned with other matters, the governors of the colonies rose up together, proclaiming themselves independent from their respective nations, using the countries' own weapons on the loyalists, and proclaiming themselves the Independent Republic of Frisland. Shortly after that they had a civil war that ended in one of the indigenous peoples proclaiming himself King Helgrud The First, beginning the Monarchy of Frisland. Since that time the people of Frisland have grown in to shrewd and crafty traders and merchants, plying their wares and services to all governments. Government Frisland is a Kingdom (A Cognatic Monarchy) ruled by a King or Queen, with several Duchies below it and Counties below that, each with a number of Baronies. Of these, the only true power is held by those rulers of settlements based on the coast of Frisland. While the nobility holds power in theory, the real power is primarily in the hands of merchant companies within Frisland, who have spread far and wide to strike deals and bring large amounts of trade (and money) in to Frisland. The most powerful of these companies have the Monarch's ear, and can sway government policy with but a few honeyed words. Culture The noble class of Frisland is not very old, and considered to still be "low-born" by the nobility of most outside countries. It is primarily made up of former government officials, important members of the rebellion, and tribal leaders from before the time of colonization. The outside nations that settled Frisland treated it as a colony, and as such there has always been a mind for turning a profit among the upper levels of the nation. Thanks to this, and some seafaring vessels "generously" acquired from their former masters, the people of Frisland were quickly able to master the seas, trading with and setting up merchant colonies on many islands, as well as brokering trade deals with the more powerful and civilized nations. The Frish military is small, compared to their neighboring empires, but is made up when needed by hiring mercenaries. Even so, most "military actions" Frisland is involved in take place between trained soldiers of fortune and native tribals on distant lands. Locations Frisdam The capital city, built on the coast in the central portion of the island, between that which was traditionally of Royaume and of Visilusia. Its architecture is uniquely Frish, having been built by the inhabitants only after they achieved independence and to mark their new found freedom, giving it the nickname "Freedam." Even so, the architecture blends styles from both Royaume and Visilusia. Gaulre One of the cities built by the settlers from Royaume. The architecture of Gaulre is similar to that of Royaume, and the city hosts an open embassy to any ambassadors it may send to Frisland. Hagueia One of the settlements of the Visilusians, built upon a river rather than the shore, Hagueia was an attempt by the Don of Frisland to show that the Visilusian culture could enrich the colony. As such there is plentiful rich architecture and artwork, as well as large tracts of farmland. Hautedam Another town built under the colonization of Royaume, though this one involved more of the original Frish inhabitants, and contains a mixture of architecture from the two cultures. Yeeland A small set of sparsely populated islands off the coast made up primarily of the original native inhabitants of Frisland. They have what they consider a rich fishing tradition and what everyone else considers a pile of unstrategic rocks. Affiliations The Kingdom of Frisland has no permanent allies, though it has maintained good relations with its former rulers through trade and a lingering sense of parental duty by them. Possibly a gift from Royaume, the upper echelons of Frisland see outsiders as tools to be used in order to reach their own goals, though always with a mind of offering a deal that at least seems ''fair to the other party. The many merchants of Frisland have a unique relationship with the pirates of Esfera, especially those dwelling in the Pirate Republic. Many are the unscrupulous merchants who will willingly, and without a question asked, purchase goods being sold by a pirate crew or a fence who is known to work with them. Even more twisted is the high chance the crew may have plundered these very goods from a member of the merchant's own trade company. Famous Citizens King Helgrud van Frishia IV The current King of Frisland, though his title is mostly as a figurehead, with the nation truly controlled by the powerful merchant enterprises that infest it. Even so, King Helgrud attempts to foster a sense of unity among the Fris people, diverse in background but one in nation. Adde Schoen A merchant of small stature and smaller worth, Adde has spent a long time trying to make it big, with very little payoff. His latest venture, an attempt to locate some Star Emeralds and sell them to Murielle LaBleu of Royaume, ended with him battered, beaten, and almost without any money, as well as wanted by LaBleu herself. He is now in hiding with his Orcish manservant, '''Drakma'. See Also Return to the Realm of Esfera. Category:Realm of Esfera